


Paperwork

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brothers, Family, Love, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Madara is doing paperwork in bed with his lover when a message bird brings a new bundle of it from the Senju - and in that bundle, an offer he could never have expected and doesn't know how to handle.





	1. Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MadaTobi Week](https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/post/182718063236), Day 1: Arranged Marriage

“These came for you from the Senju this morning.”

Tobirama groaned, and a hand brushed through his hair and over his back.

“Hello again, sleepyhead.”

Tobirama mumbled, tilting his head to look up at his lover. Madara smiled at him, fingers trailing down the side of his face. “Hey,” Tobirama said thickly, “_some_ of us came straight here from patrol.”

“Mm.” Madara acknowledged, stroking his cheek.

“Do you need anything else?” Hikaku asked from beside the bed, and Tobirama looked up at him, then around a bit. “Other than more tea?”

Tobirama sighed and let his face settle back in the pillows.

“No, thank you, cousin.” Madara said, and Hikaku murmured an agreement and left, the door closing with a soft sound behind him. “So your brother sends another ream of paperwork. How much of it did you prepare?”

Tobirama groaned loudly, rolling over and snuggling against Madara’s arm. “Probably most of it, but not everything. He also insists on writing more of the things coming to you than most of our allies or even those we’re negotiating with. He adores his _oldest friend_ you know.”

Madara huffed grouchily, but there was a faint smile on his face. Tobirama kissed his bicep and closed his eyes as Madara shuffled through papers.

“Ah, Hashirama definitely wrote this one.” Madara said as Hikaku returned with the tea. “Thank you, Hikaku.”

“Madara. Tobirama.” Hikaku said politely, and was gone again.

“What makes you say that?” Tobirama asked, rolling over and stretching lazily.

“There are vines doodled all up and down the margins, and this butterfly perched on the header. Which appears to have both of our names doodled in its heart-shaped wings.” Madara said, and Tobirama groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “You’re _sure_ your brother doesn’t have a crush on me?”

“Yes.” Tobirama said, sighing. “Thankfully. He’s bad enough as it is.”

Madara eyed him, and Tobirama slid a hand over his thigh, smiling. “_And_ . . . you’re mine. He can’t have you anyway.” he added, amused and fond when the possessive insistence made Madara preen, a pleased look on his face.

He rubbed Madara’s thigh, then sat up, reaching for the tea. Hikaku had unsubtly included a second round of breakfast on the tray as well. “Does your cousin think I don’t eat when I’m not here?” he asked, pouring two cups of tea.

“You look like it sometimes.” Madara replied absently, the fingers of his free hand tickling up over Tobirama’s ribs.

Tobirama huffed, shifting a little and sipping his tea.

“Oh that _fucking log bastard_!” Madara bellowed suddenly, with a jerk, almost throwing one arm out. Tobirama jumped, then lunged for the cup Madara had knocked from his hands, making a one-handed seal and calling the tea neatly back out of the air and into his cup as Madara continued to spill an impressive - and _loud_ \- assortment of imprecations on his brother’s name.

Tobirama took another sip of tea. “What has he done now?” he asked, waiting patiently.

When Madara only managed to sputter several further insults, then _snarl_, Tobirama frowned, concerned. Madara was _used_ to Hashirama, if not so much as. . . This was unusual. And alarming.

Tobirama leaned closer, tugging the paper in his lover’s hands closer to read over it.

Tobirama twitched. “He did _what_?” he demanded, snatching the paper away from Madara entirely, only vaguely aware of his tea lashing into the far wall in the form of suiton senbon. “Hashirama _what the hell_!”

Tobirama twitched, then trembled. “How- _Ugh._” He cringed, both at the thought and. . .

And his brother hadn’t so much as mentioned this to him. Had _offered_ him, not only without permission, without asking what Tobirama thought or felt of the matter, but without so much as _telling_ him it was under consideration.

“Give that back I’m going to _burn_ it!” Madara snapped, holding out his hand, dark eyes blazing with fury.

It paradoxically calmed Tobirama a little. He looked down and frowned at his empty cup, then put it aside on the tray and moved to his lover’s side once more, leaning into him.

“. . .or I suppose I need to actively refuse it. I can just write _fuck no_ across it and send it back, can’t I?” Madara said, voice hard.

Tobirama snorted, resting his head on Madara’s shoulder.

“He didn’t tell you, did he.” Madara said softly, not truly a question.

Tobirama’s mouth twisted. “That he was offering me up as a bond for the peace we’ve been working for? No. That he was offering me up to marry _Izuna_? No. That he was so much as considering offering an alliance marriage to you? _No._”

Madara muttered further insults under his breath and wrapped his arms around Tobirama, kissing his brow and cuddling him close. “Well he _can’t_. You’re mine. Izuna can’t have you and Hashirama can’t _give_ you.”

“I’m yours, hm?” Tobirama said softly, and Madara’s arms tightened, with a soft growl. Actually. . . “Actually,” Tobirama said, licking his lips and raising his head, “rather than scrawling out a _no_ on this . . . _rubbish_,” he sneered, “we could . . . change it around.”

“Change it?” Madara asked, frowning slightly, brows drawn together.

Tobirama nudged closer. “We could . . . replace your brother’s name with _yours_.” he said quietly.

Madara’s eyes widened, his shoulders stiffening. Tobirama held his breath.

“Fuck _that_, if you’ll marry me, there’s a temple across the compound,” Madara said, catching one of Tobirama’s hands in his own, “we can get married today, spend the rest of the day in bed, fuck your brother’s ridiculous _contract_ and just- Will you marry me?”

Tobirama’s head spun as he stared at his lover. Madara pressed his lips together, eyes wide, barely a trace of the former anger in them. He swallowed visibly, his fingers tightening a little around Tobirama’s.

“Oh.” Tobirama said faintly, and his heart fluttered. It was. . . It was somehow even sweeter, that Madara didn’t even want to use the contract with _him_, with their relationship already. . . “Oh.”

“Oh?” Madara repeated, voice soft.

“Oh.” Tobirama said, with a fleeting smile. “Yes, Madara. Let’s get married.” he said, squeezing Madara’s hand in return.

Madara tipped his head back with a joyous cry that surprised Tobirama, then pulled him out of bed and spun him around before kissing him hard. Tobirama wobbled a little when Madara pulled away again almost as fast, darting to the door; the outer door, not the one deeper into the house. “Oi!” Madara bellowed, his voice painfully loud even with him leaning outside. “We’re having a wedding this afternoon!”

A faint cry in return from a few voices reached Tobirama’s ears and he blinked.

Madara turned back to him with a grin, and Tobirama reached out. “Really? Just like that?” he asked, tilting his head.

The other door opened.

“Just like that.” Madara said, kissing Tobirama hard and then returning to simply grinning at him. “We _are_ Uchiha. I love you.” he added, resting his brow against Tobirama’s.

Tobirama stroked his shoulder and then wound his arms around his lover - his intended, he supposed. For a few hours perhaps, at least. “I love you.” he returned. “I must.” he added, with a laugh, a little overwhelmed.

“Hikaku! I’m getting married! We’re having a wedding!” Madara said, tilting his head away.

“So I heard.” Hikaku said from the doorway. “Congratulations, Madara. Cousin.” Tobirama looked over to see he was smiling too. “Congratulations, Tobirama.”

“Thank you.” Tobirama said, leaning his head against Madara’s. “Erm. Madara. What do we need to _do_?”

Not much, as it happened, to his surprise; Hikaku handled a good part of it, and Izuna took over some of the preparations as well, despite his teasingly sulky response to the news - until he heard what had sparked their decision and paled, then let out a few shrieking curses of his own, wondering aloud how much Hashirama must hate him as he calmed again - and soon they were dressed in finer clothes and standing outside the temple. Tobirama stared up at it.

“Are you sure about this?” Madara asked, cupping his face and gently stroking his markings. “If you’re not, or if you want to wait. . .”

“Everything is arranged now.” Tobirama said vaguely.

Madara swallowed. “If you don’t want- We can call it off.”

“No!” Tobirama said quickly. “No, that’s not what I meant.” He nuzzled Madara’s cheek - it felt wrong to kiss him, in their wedding clothes, before they went to be married; though they _had_ begun the day in bed together, with lazy sex before breakfast - and leaned into him. “I’m happy to be wedding you, Madara.”

“Good.” Madara said, relaxing again, hugging him snugly. Tobirama sighed and leaned into the embrace, returning it, and Madara kissed his cheek. “Let’s go get married.”

Tobirama grinned, a little giddy, for all the overwhelming nature of his day.

They made their way up and into the temple proper, with a grin from Izuna as he ducked away and up to talk to the priest. Tobirama could hear the gathered Uchiha murmuring curiously about the wedding, though they all looked pleased enough.

“Who’s getting married?”

“Wait, _Madara-sama_?”

“That’s wonderful! Madara-sama deserves-”

“Who do you think, though?”

“Madara-sama would never settle for anyone who wasn’t-”

“Look at Izuna-sama, he’s so happy for his brother, too.”

“Hikaku-sama was dashing all over today to help them, I hope someone is taking care of him properly, too.”

Then the first one recognised him.

“Senju?”

“_That_ Senju?”

“What?”

“How!”

Madara wrapped an arm around Tobirama and paused, turning them to face the gathered Uchiha, though they had yet to reach the priest. “Yes, I am marrying a Senju! Yes, _this one_, he’s _mine_, and I adore him!”

A few startled murmurs, but Tobirama was surprised to see more soft, warm looks and hear approving sounds from the Uchiha.

“Yes, yes, _that Senju_,” Izuna’s lazy drawl somehow managed to be loud enough to carry easily through the temple, “he’s been around for _ages_, it’s terrible, you can’t _imagine_ the things I’ve heard and _seen_.”

“Izuna!” Madara scowled. “It is my _wedding day_, you can knock it off for _one day_!”

“Yes, yes, Aniki-sama,” Izuna bowed obsequiously, “of course. Congratulations, now let’s _get you married_!” He grinned.

Madara softened a little, squeezing Tobirama to his side, and Tobirama leaned into him. They pulled away from each other only reluctantly - twining hands even as they parted - to make their way up to the priest.

“I love you.” Tobirama murmured. “And your entire clan is crazy.”

Madara grinned at him, wide and a bit mad. Tobirama smothered a giggle and offered his other hand in a cross with Madara’s, allowing their hands to be bound together. They exchanged vows and kisses while teasing each other with their chakra, making Tobirama even giddier, until the Uchiha suddenly burst into cheering that startled Tobirama so badly he nearly lashed out with a jutsu.

Madara pulled him nearer still, molten chakra bright and sparking with joy but relaxed as he pressed at Tobirama with it, calming him. He pulled Madara into another kiss, longer and harder this time, and the cheers got _louder_, and-

Tobirama broke away, eyes wide, and looked up at the circling trio of hawks _made of fire_ over them, trailing sparks and streamers of colourful fire as they tumbled over and around each other in the air just below the roof. “I. . .”

“Celebratory katon.” Madara murmured, tugging him back into a kiss. “They’re happy for us.” he added against Tobirama’s mouth.

_Crazy_, Tobirama thought, with a giddy warmth, and kissed Madara harder, hands sliding down his back and holding him tight.

“Come on, come on!” Izuna yelled from very close indeed. “You have to at least _pretend_ you’re attending the wedding feast before you slip off to,” he paused and made a _very_ inappropriate noise, “_finalise the wedding_! I’m not coming home tonight, by the way, have fun and I love you but,” he laughed, “_no_.”

Tobirama pinked and Madara laughed even as he swiped a lazy blow at his brother. Izuna stuck his tongue out and darted away.

“Come, he’s right,” Madara said, voice low and warm, “we should make an appearance. They _are_ celebrating for us.”

Tobirama couldn’t quite keep from grinning, and nodded, letting himself be drawn outside into a crowd of Uchiha, amongst more colourful, flaring katon. He found his lover’s- His _husband’s_ clan almost all welcoming and curious towards him, but not angry or fearful, and squeezed Madara’s hand hard, surprised and pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .at least Tobirama (and Madara) are happy and all ended well for them?


	2. News

Hashirama happily dug into the papers one of Madara’s own personal hawks - fussy, snappy, loud things - had brought for him today, eager to see what his best friend had thought and offered in response to his last messages.

Much of it was expected, or would have to be gone over in more detail later - Tobirama would no doubt help - and was quickly put aside, at least for now, and-

Oh. There was the suggested marriage contract, with _no_ scrawled across it in sharp, angry-looking strokes. Hashirama sighed. “Aw. I hoped. . . Ah well.” It would have been a delight to link their families, and a neat solution with their little brothers, their heirs - at least until Hashirama, and presumably Madara, one day, when he found someone, had children of their own - and it would have supported the peace they wanted. . .

Madara looked to feel very strongly about it, though. He hadn’t even included any additional notes, just the fierce negation inked right across the body of the document. Probably it would be best not to mention it again, then. Madara could be very . . . tetchy.

Hashirama put it aside to dispose of later, and smiled as a page full of Madara’s writing - much calmer - was revealed beneath.

“Aww!” Hashirama cried as he read, pressing his free hand to his chest. His best friend could now be as happy as he himself was! And they were working towards their childhood dream and all. . . Hashirama hummed, wriggling a little with delight.

He rose and hurried out of his office as he heard someone in the corridor, leaving the letter - the personal announcement - behind there on his desk. “Tobi!” he cried happily, grinning as he spotted his brother.

Tobirama froze, then tilted his head and slowly turned to look at Hashirama. “Ah, yes, Anija?”

“I have happy news!” Hashirama told his brother, clapping his hands together. “Madara’s gotten married!”

Tobirama was still for a moment. “. . .you don’t say.” he said, studiously cool, not at all seeming to care. Hashirama sighed. He knew Tobirama was not as excited - or happy - about their budding peace as himself, but really, he wished his brother would put more effort into it. Or emotion. “Well, Anija, I. . .” Tobirama shifted his weight, the crate in his hands tilting a bit. “I have . . . somewhere to be. . .”

“Oh, right, yes of course, patrol.” Hashirama nodded understanding. “Of course! I won’t keep you. Thank you, Tobi.” He grinned again, because his brother was a wonder and a strength for their clan, still, even if he wasn’t quite what Hashirama would have wished when it came to friendship and diplomacy.

Tobirama smiled weakly. “Of course, Anija. Patrol. Absolutely.” He nodded. “I’d . . . best be going. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye!” Hashirama said brightly as Tobirama turned and continued striding off down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .Hashirama. Hashirama _no_, honestly it's no wonder that aside from having some 'honeymoon' time Tobirama wants to be far away from you for a while. >.>


	3. Warning

“Madara-sama, Tobirama-sama.”

Tobirama glanced up from the report he was reading at the breathless child - he didn’t recognise her, and frowned slightly as he tried to place her - who had just run into the study.

“Yes?” Madara prompted with a faint, gentle smile.

The girl smiled back, then ducked into a bow. “There’s a Senju at the gates, Madara-sama! Yelling about Tobirama-sama!” She frowned. “Tobirama-sama is _our_ Senju.” she added quietly, her tone very firm, and Tobirama’s chest squeezed.

“Tobirama _is_ our Senju, and they cannot have him back.” Madara confirmed, and Tobirama ducked his head to try and hide a laugh. Given the light dancing in his husband’s eyes when he met Madara’s gaze again, it hadn’t worked. “We should probably go deal with this personally. I’m amazed it took two full days, honestly.” he added with a sigh.

Tobirama smiled crookedly and nodded, rising. The messenger girl bowed and hurried out again, still smiling from Madara’s reassurance.

Madara caught his hand and pulled him close. “I wish I could have given you more of a honeymoon. . .” he added with a sigh, very quiet.

Tobirama pulled him to a stop and stroked his face, then kissed him softly. “I don’t need a honeymoon, or any more of one. I only need you.” he said just as quietly, rubbing their noses together. “I love you. I’m happy because of you. Anija yelling . . . won’t change that.”

Madara made a happy little purring sound that sparked a flutter in Tobirama’s chest and hugged him tight, pulling him into a nuzzling kiss. It took them several minutes longer to get moving and head out to actually face up to the visiting, shouting Senju . . . who turned out _not_ to be his brother.

“_How dare you!_” Touka shouted from below, waving her naginata at the gates.

“Shut up, Senju!” one of the guards shouted.

“They’re in _love_!” shouted another Uchiha who seemed to have scaled the wall solely for the spectacle . . . or, evidently, Tobirama thought, to defend his marriage. It was- It was rather sweet.

“Your clan have been . . . so welcoming, and kind.” Tobirama said softly, and Madara tugged at his hand.

“No.” Madara said, squeezing his hand and kissing his cheek. “_Your_ clan. Our clan.”

Tobirama’s lashes fluttered and he looked away, biting his lip. He took a moment to gather himself again before looking back at Touka, who had shouted in answer that she didn’t care he and Madara were in love. He winced, stung.

“_Tobirama!_” Touka bellowed, and he clenched his jaw and met her gaze across the height separating them. “Do you _know_ who is going over _all of Hashirama’s fucking paperwork_ now you’ve gone?” she shouted, pointing her naginata at him.

Madara tensed and shifted as though he would shield Tobirama, which was sweet, if foolish. Tobirama frowned slightly, eyeing his cousin.

“Fucking _me_, that’s who!” Touka shouted, then let out an even louder, wordless cry of frustration, spinning around and stomping a few steps, waving her naginata. “I fucking _hate_ paperwork!”

“What about Mito?” Tobirama called.

“You _know_ Mito flatly refuses to do anything relating to out-clan office work!” Touka snapped in return. “Also,” she huffed, “congratulations on your marriage, my wedding present is that I will not _punch you in the face_ for _not_ _telling me_ you were _getting married_.”

Tobirama stifled a laugh in Madara’s shoulder.

Madara made a startled, considering noise. “I think I like your cousin.” he said quietly.

Tobirama laughed again, grinning at his husband.

“We should _never_ let Izuna speak to her unsupervised,” Madara continued, “I think she would break him.”

“Probably.” Tobirama agreed, laughing. “Touka!” he called down. “Would you like to come inside and have tea?”

“Fuck you! Yes!” Touka said, huffily, and Madara glanced at him, then down to where the gate guards were already opening the gates for her. They hadn’t waited, Tobirama realised, for Madara’s confirmation, but opened them on his word alone.

Tobirama swallowed back a lump in his throat as he and Madara leapt down from the wall to meet Touka. They- They trusted him, then, even in dealings with his own clanmate, his own _family_, who they had fought for so long. . .

“Tobi!” Touka cried, actually dropping her naginata and flinging herself at him. She picked him up with a tight grip around his waist, and he dropped Madara’s hand to return the embrace, allowing her to hold him up for the few moments until she dropped him back to his feet on her own. “When I saw your room was empty. . . When I found the announcement _he_ sent that Hashirama apparently didn’t read. . .”

“I’m sorry if I worried you.” Tobirama said, hugging her tight. “We _did_ send the announcement. I . . . rather assumed after that we’d be having a family chat in person.”

“_Reasonably._” Touka admitted, sighing as they parted. “Hello, Madara.” She eyed him.

“. . .Touka.” Madara’s voice hitched, but he, too, left off an honorific.

“So we’re family now.” Touka continued to inspect him.

“Which means no attempting to break him, please.” Tobirama said dryly. “I _do_ love him.”

“Good, good. I won’t.” Touka promised playfully, scooping up her naginata once more and letting herself be drawn towards their house for tea.

“Don’t worry,” Tobirama said with a sigh, “once we’ve got ground broken on the village proper and we’re all settling in, I’m sure I’ll be back to taking charge of Anija’s paperwork, one way or another.”

Touka sniffed, toying with her naginata, nodding. “So,” she asked with a snort, “does _he_ do his own paperwork, or do you have to-”

“_Excuse me_.” Madara said pointedly, and Touka grinned fiercely back.

Tobirama shook his head. “Yes, he does.” he said, nudging Touka up the stairs towards their home. “Hello, Hikaku, Would you like to join us for tea?”

“Thank you, Tobirama.” Hikaku glanced at Touka. “I’ll go see to it.”

“Thank you.” Tobirama told him as he walked away again. “Sometimes he even does it in bed. Which is actually how we came to be married so quickly. . .”

Touka stopped walking and stared, and Tobirama heard Madara stifling laughter behind him. Poorly. “. . .I didn’t think you were _that_ fond of paperwork.” Touka said suspiciously. “You married _Uchiha Madara_ because he does paperwork in bed?”

“Only when you’re with me.” Madara said softly, against his ear, and Tobirama sighed, barely resisting the urge to lean into his husband.

“No,” Tobirama told his cousin, “I married him because of something _else_ he did in bed.”

“Nope!” Touka shouted, covering her ears.

Tobirama grabbed one wrist and wrestled with her briefly to uncover her ear. “That would be _propose_, you fool. What did you think I was going to tell you?” he asked, laughing and pushing her ahead of him into the tearoom.

“You _brat_!” Touka snapped, laughing at him and punching his shoulder.

“Although he did propose because of the paperwork.” Tobirama said softly, biting his lip. They seated themselves around the table as Hikaku appeared with a tea tray. “I have to tell you what Anija did.”

Madara slid his hand into Tobirama’s lap, twining their hands comfortingly.

“. . .what did Hashirama do.” Touka demanded, suddenly tense herself.

Tobirama closed his eyes and turned his face into Madara’s shoulder, and his husband’s free arm wrapped around Tobirama’s waist, dragging him a little nearer, cushion and all.

Tobirama pressed into the embrace before raising his eyes to his cousin again, bracing himself to explain the contract he had known _nothing_ about before it arrived in Madara’s hands. If he hadn’t been involved with Madara, if Madara or the Uchiha as a whole were more accepting of political arrangements, if. . .

Tobirama huffed and shook his head slightly. Touka needed to know - not only because they were family, but because if Hashirama would do it to _him_, would try it with Tobirama . . . he very well might try it with Touka as well, with just as little evident thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touka now tempted to look into if _she_ can bail to live with the Uchiha for a while. . .
> 
> (Tobirama, dryly: I don't know, cousin, are _you_ marrying one? | Touka: *eyeing up nearby Uchiha consideringly*)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira) or [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
